Wilolud Journals News Letter - Researchers
Researchers An official Newsletter of Wilolud Journals Volume 1, Number 1 August, 2010 Wilolud Online Journals was inaugurated in 2007 with the vision of publishing academic manuscripts. This journal outfit is located in Oba Ile town about a kilometer to Akure the state capital of Ondo State, Nigeria. Since its inception in 2007, it is man by a patron, managing editor, administrative officer and typist. In 2010 the name was changed to Wilolud Journals. '''Wilolud Journals has been receiving, reviewing and publishing the best manuscripts from researchers throughout the world. Wilolud Journals publish original research, theoretical or experimental, that is of scientific importance in areas of academic endeavors. Contributions are welcome from specialist in English, French, Spanish, Polish and Italian, written in clear, correct and concise language. Translation of the abstract in English is compulsory. This is the sole responsibility of the authors. Paper accepted becomes the copy right of this Journal. '''Wilolud Journals publish the following journals Starting Year – 2007 Continental Journal of Fisheries and Aquatic Science Continental Journal of Earth Sciences Continental Journal of Agricultural Science Continental Journal of Agricultural Economics Continental Journal of Agronomy Continental Journal of Veterinary Sciences Continental Journal of Information Technology Continental Journal of Medical Research Continental Journal of Tropical Medicine Continental Journal of Environmental Sciences Continental Journal of Engineering Sciences Continental Journal of Applied Sciences Continental Journal of Biological Sciences Continental Journal of Food Science and Technology Continental Journal of Biomedical Sciences Continental Journal of Pharmacology and Toxicology Research Continental Journal of Microbiology Continental Journal of Pharmaceutical Sciences 2008 Continental Journal of Social Sciences Continental Journal of Education Research Continental Journal of Arts and Humanities Continental Journal of Nursing Science 2009 Continental Journal of Animal and Veterinary Research 2010 – New Inclusions Continental Journal of Sustainable Development Continental Journal of Renewable Energy Continental Journal of Plant and Soil Sciences Continental Journal of Water, Air and Soil Pollution Features Each journal 'is dedicated to the review of note that have been published since the last edition. • Free sign‐up at www.wiloludjournal.com • Publication within a short period after acceptance. • On-line publication (pdf) in advance of the printed journal. • Papers abstracted/indexed by all the major scientific indexing services • 5 offprints will be sent to the corresponding author after publication '''Website ' At the beginning of our operations. We launched a website, it was letter discovered that it has limited space to work with hence we decided to go for a better web operating system. We are happy to inform our readers that we have eventually re-launch our website which is powered by Open Journal System (OJS). OJS is a journal management and publishing system that has been developed by the Public Knowledge Project through its federally funded efforts to expand and improve access to research. '''OJS Features #OJS is installed locally and locally controlled. #Editors configure requirements, sections, review process, etc. #Online submission and management of all content. #Subscription module with delayed open access options. #Comprehensive indexing of content part of global system. #Reading Tools for content, based on field and editors' choice. #Email notification and commenting ability for readers. #Complete context-sensitive online Help support. OJS assists with every stage of the refereed publishing process, from submissions through to online publication and indexing. Through its management systems, its finely grained indexing of research, and the context it provides for research, OJS seeks to improve both the scholarly and public quality of refereed research. Editorial Boards Patron: Dr. S. Akintimehin Managing Editor: F.O. Abulude Continental J. Agricultural Economics Editor in Chief: Prof. E.A. Aderinola (Nigeria) Editors Dr. J.O. Otitolaiye (Nigeria), Dr. G.N. Umeh (Nigeria), Dr. O.B. Adeniyi (Nigeria), Dr. O. Bifarin (Nigeria), Dr. L. Tanko (Nigeria), Dr. Simon Bamire (Nigeria), Dr. O.E. Ngwu (Nigeria), Dr. A. Oguntade (Nigeria) Continental J. Agricultural Science Editor in Chief: Prof. M.A.K Smith (Nigeria) Editors Dr. A.I. Yakubu (Nigeria), Dr. U. Haruna (Nigeria), Prof. E. M. Aregheore (Canada), Dr. O. MoyinJesu (Nigeria), Dr. S.L Ahuja (India), Prof. E. Aderinola (Nigeria), Dr. Amjad Abbasge (Pakistan), Dr. O. E. Ngwu (Nigeria), Dr. Ezekia Svotwa (Zimbabwe), Dr. K.O. Oguniran (Nigeria), Dr. Sulaiman S. Alkhanjan, Dr. B.O. Green (Nigeria), Dr. Muhammed Ali (Pakistan), Dr. Badruzzaman Siddiqui (India), Dr. Apata Motunrayo (Nigeria), Prof. A.M. Botha-Oberholster (South Africa) Continental J. Veterinary Sciences Editor in Chief: Dr. A. Aremu (Nigeria) Editors Dr. Voster Muchenje De (South Africa), Dr. Graham Tanya (South Dakota), Dr. O.P.A. Olowu (Nigeria), Prof. Zafar Iqbal (Pakistan), Dr. M.D. Salihu (Nigeria), Dr. Arash Khaki (Iran), Continental J. Pharmacology and Toxicology Research Editor in Chief: Dr. Amole O.O (Nigeria) Editors Dr. Zhengwu J. Lu (USA), Dr. Peng Zhou (USA), , Dr. Hua Zhu (USA), Dr. Srinivas Nammi (Australia), Dr. Yiannekopoulou Eugenia (Greece), Dr.Shivanand Puthli (India), Continental J. Pharmaceutical Sciences Editor in Chief: Prof. Peter A. Akah Editors Dr. M. Owolabi (Nigeria), Dr. Alok. Sharma (India), Dr. M.A. Momoh (Nigeria), Dr. Nisha M. Joseph, Dr. N. Parvez (India), Dr. E. Ogechukwu (Nigeria), Dr. V.M. Patel (India), Dr. R. Tinichelvarayan (Singapore), Dr. Emeje.M. Ochubiojo (Nigeria), Prof. A. Nokhodchi (UK) , Dr. Suman Yadav (India), Dr. L.O. Okunrobo (Nigeria), Prof Lauro Valverde (Mexico), Dr. Edvaldo Almeida (Brazil), Dr. Nahla Ayouab (Egypt), Dr Antonio Alcantara (Brazil), Dr. Feng Zhu (China), Dr. Haragiray Chitme (Oman), Dr. Blessing Green (Nigeria), Dr. Ali Demir SEZER (TURKEY), Prof. Pathak Yashwant (USA) Continental J. Nursing Science Editor in Chief: Dr. Akpabio, Idongesit I (Nigeria) Editors Dr Salomé Meyer (New Zealand), Dr. Salaminah Phiri (South Africa), Dr. Susan Herm (St Cloud University), Dr. Geogia Hogenson (St Cloud University), Dr. Beverly Greenwald (USA), Prof. Judith Rocchicciolli (USA) Continental J. Microbiology Editor in Chief: Dr. E. Fagbohun (Nigeria) Editors Dr. V.M. Patel (India), Dr. O.E. Igbinosa (South Africa), Prof. D.N. Tambekar (India), Dr. M.A. Mamdouh , (Egypt), Dr. J.H. Doughari (Nigeria), Dr. Poornima Sharma (India), Dr. Aly Abo-Amer (Saudi Arabia), Dr. Riyazali Sayyed (India), Dr. G.T.A Jombo (Nigeria), Dr. Thaddeus Ezeji (USA), Continental J. Medical Research Editor in Chief: Prof S.B Ogunwande (Nigeria) Editors Dr. Khalid U. Khayyam (India), Dr. M.A. Mamdouh (Egypt), Dr. Rajendra Tiruchelvarayan (Singapore), Dr. Innocent Onyesom (Nigeria), Dr. Marlene Shehata (USA), Prof. Wolfgang Jelkmann (Germany), Dr. Graig Burkhart (USA), Dr. Zhang Yue (New Haven), Continental J. Information Technology Editor in Chief: Editors Dr. Mattix C. Lee (Purdue), Dr. B.A. Akintola (Nigeria), Dr. Abdulfattah A. Aboaba (Nigeria), Dr. Rafa Al-Qutaish (UAE) Continental J. Food Science and Technology Editor in Chief: Dr. E.O. Akpayung (Nigeria) Editors Dr. M.Esmaiili (Iran), Dr. K. Godderske (Poland), Dr. G.O. Wordu (Nigeria), Dr. J.I. Okoye (Nigeria), Dr. , A.C. Nkwocha (Nigeria), Dr. N.O. Eddy (Nigeria), Dr. H. Ogungbemile (Nigeria), Dr. E.I. Adeyeye (Nigeria), Dr. O.E. Igbinosa (R.S.A.), Dr. Yildiz Onder (Turkey), Dr. Sivakumar Raghavan (USA), Dr. Wilson Parawira (Zimbabwe), Dr. Muhammet Aksu (Turkey), Dr. Vincent Eze Continental J. Environmental Sciences Editor in Chief: Prof. Alex Chuks Chindah (Nigeria) Editors Dr. C. Onsemnode (Nigeria), Dr. R. Mohanraj (India), Dr. Farida El-Dars (Egypt), Prof. Asaolu (Nigeria), Dr. Avnish Chauhan (Sri Lanka), Dr. M.R. Sharma (India), Dr. Mohammad Kamal (Saudi Arabia), Dr. Reuben Okparanma (Nigeria), Dr. Brima Gogra (China) Continental J. Engineering Sciences Editor in Chief: Prof. Aniekan Offiong (Nigeria) Editors Engr. Olanitori L.M (Nigeria), Engr. Agbamu S.O (Nigeria), Dr. Partheeban P (India), Dr. Ihom A, P (Nigeria), Dr. Okunade E.A (Nigeria), Dr. Okuo J.M (Nigeria), Dr. Marcin Zielinski (Poland) Continental J. Education Research Editor in Chief: Prof. Oyaziwo Aluede (Nigeria) Editors Dr. R. Chawla – Duggna, Dr. E.O. Osakile (Nigeria), Dr. E. B. Kolawole (Nigeria), Dr. Burney Shelia (Califonia), DR. A.A. Popoola (Nigeria), Prof. T.F. McLaughlin (Spokane), Dr. K.O. Ijaduola (Nigeria), Dr. Donald Odeleye (Nigeria), Prof. Wojciech Jan Cynarski (Poland), Prof. Bulent Sahin (Turkey), Dr. Kathryn S. Lee (San Marcos), Prof. Ross Murray (Colorado), Dr. Fahad Saba (San Diego), Dr. Jui-Long Hung (Idaho) Continental J. Earth Sciences Editor – in – Chief: Dr. J.I.D Adekeye Editors Dr. Humayun Akhter, (Bangladesh), Dr U.A. Lar, (Nigeria), Dr. Aftab Alam Khan, (Bangladesh), Dr. E.E Ntekim, (Nigeria), Dr. A.K Somarin (California), Dr. Jorg Maletz, Dr. Lee Seong-Joo, (Korea), Dr.Fereydoun Ghazban, (Canada), Prof. Abel El-Haddad, (Egypt), Dr. Candan Gokceoglu, (Turkey) Continental J. Biomedical Sciences Editor in Chief: Prof. Emmanuel Nwokedi (Nigeria) Editors Dr. Rajendra Tiruchelvarayan (Singapore), Dr Alaba Isobo Udoaka (Nigeria), Dr. Abdel-Razak Saad (Egypt), Dr. Riyazali Sayyed (India), Dr. Preetha Anand (India) Continental J. Biological Sciences Editor in Chief: Prof.Okigbo R. Nnajiofor (Nigeria) Editors Dr. E.N. Bum (Cameroon), Dr. Benhammou Nabila (Algeria), Dr. S. Adeyemi (Nigeria), Dr. M.O. Ogunkoya (Nigeria), Dr. Jean-March Sabatier (France), Dr. Abeer El-Din Mahmoud (Egypt), Dr. Hasibe Vural (Turkey), Prof Hanaa Abd El-Baky (Egypt), Dr. Adamu Aliero (Nigeria), Dr. Fayza Faheed (Egypt), Dr. Filiz Vardar (Turkey), Dr Sayed A. Angaji (Iran), Dr Ndana Wusa (Nigeria) Continental J.Arts and Humanities Editor in Chief: Dr. Joseph Gbenda (Nigeria) Editors Prof. Ugar Demiray (Turkey), Dr. Victor de Andrade (South Africa), Prof. Bill Clemente (Peru), Dr. David Blumenkrantz (USA), Dr. Gregg Payne (USA), G.D. Dharmakeerti Sri Ranjan (Sri Lanka) Continental J. Applied Sciences Editor in Chief: Prof. E.I. Adeyeye (Nigeria) Editors Dr. M.Y. Onimisi (Nigeria), Prof. H. Arslan (Turkey), ,Dr. T.J.K. Ideriah (Nigeria), Dr. S.O. Hati (Nigeria), Dr. L. Oduwaye (Nigeria), Dr. S. Yadav (India), Dr. K.I. Omoniyi (Nigeria), Dr. A. Astel (Poland), Dr. Baten Md. Azizul (Malaysia), Dr. Nnabuk Eddy (Nigeria), Prof. J.T Ayodele (Nigeria), Dr. Francisco Cabrer (Spain) , Dr. Olabiyisi Olatunde (Nigeria), Dr. Haq Nawaz , Bhatti, Dr. Pankaj Thakur (India), Prof. Charles Groetsch (USA), Dr. Donatus Okwu (Nigeria) Continental J. Animal and Veterinary Research Editor in Chief: Dr. F.A.S. Dairo (Nigeria) Editors Dr. Rajapakse Jayanthe (Sri Lanka), Dr. Kemal Celik (Turkey), Prof. Xiaofeng Ren (China), Dr. Handan Aydin (Turkey), Dr. K.E. Akande (Nigeria) Continental J.Agronomy Editor in Chief: Dr. A.I. Yakubu (Nigeria) Editors Dr. E. I. MoyinJesu (Nigeria), Dr. J.O. Shiyam (Nigeria), Dr. Akanni (Nigeria), Dr. G.N. Udom (Nigeria), Dr. Ikponwosa Ogbog hodo (Nigeria), ,Dr. Muhammad Alli (Pakistan), Dr. A.M. Botha-Oberholster (South Africa), Dr. O.E. Ngwu (Nigeria), Dr. D.I Akanni (Nigeria), Dr. Ali Gaznchian (Iran), Dr. M.A Awodun (Nigeria) Continental J. Social Sciences Editor in Chief: Dr. E.O. Ogunleye (Nigeria) Editors Dr. A.A. Owojori (Nigeria), Dr. P.A. Adebisi (Nigeria), Dr. Somali Bhattacharya (India), Dr. Shambhu Ghatak (India), Prof. P.A. Eramus (South Africa), Prof. Bonu Swami (Botswana), Donald Hsu (USA), Dr. Stratos Georgoulas (Greece), Dr. Asad Moshsin (New Zealand), Dr Stan Weeber (USA), Prof. Asayehgn Desta (Califonia), Dr. Kampus Athanasios (Greece), Prof. Sarah Ben-David (Isreal), Dr. Jean Mandernach (River Park) Continental J. Tropical Medicine Editor in Chief: Editors Dr. Namrata Singh (India), Prof. Jimmy Efird (UK), Dr. Alebiosu Olutayo (Nigeria), Dr. Innocent Onyesom (Nigeria) Continental J. Fisheries and Aquatic Sciences Editor in Chief: Dr. O. O. Fapohunda (Nigeria) Editors Isaac Paul (India), Dr. Aygul Kucukgulmez (Turkey), Dr. Ansa, E. J (Nigeria), Dr. Yaseman Yanar (Turkey), Dr. Ayoola S.O (Nigeria) Indexing and Abstracting We are happy to inform all our readers, authors and reviewers that all our journal articles have been accepted for inclusion in Open J-gate, Ulrichs web, Google scholar, indexCopernicus, GeoRef, PSOAR and Leather Food Research databases. Results of other applications have not been released as soon as we receive positive communications. You shall be duly informed. Felicitation Patron and the entire members of Wilolud Editorial Boards felicitate with one of our Editor – in Chief (Continental J. Applied Sciences), Dr. E.I. Adeyeye for his promotion to full professor (Food Chemistry), Department of Chemistry, University of Ado Ekiti, Ado Ekiti, Ekiti State, Nigeria. Almighty God also added a year to Prof. E.I Adeyeye’s age this August, 2010. We wish him more of these elevations years to come. Call for Editor Are you interested in joining us as an editor? If yes, kindly send your detailed CV to any of our addresses. Minimum qualification is PhD in all fields. New Inclusions #Continental Journal of Renewable Energy #Continental Journal of Sustainable Development #Continental Journal of Plant and Soil Sciences #Continental Journal of Water, Air and Soil Pollution Call for Reviewers ''' All manuscripts sent to us need critical assessment, validating and refinement before its publication, this is just to ensure high quality of our journals. The intention of recruiting reviewers is also to complement the duties of our editors. Our policy is that our peer-reviewers would handle three manuscripts in a year and provide expert opinion for suggesting manuscripts suitable for publishing to the editor-in-chief, suggest other appropriate referees in the related field, read revised manuscripts and make recommendations. The qualification for reviewers is PhD in any field. Any interested person should send a detailed CV to the Managing Editor either as soft or hard copy. When applying specify the journal or area of interest. ''RESEARCHERS''''' 'is the official newsletter of the Wilolud Journals' Registered Office: 2 Church Avenue, Oke Eri Qtrs, Oba Ile Akure, Ondo State, Nigeria Web Site: www.wiloludjournal.com Email: managingeditor.olawale71@gmail.com, wilolud@yahoo.com '''Phone: '+2348034458674 Managing Editor: Abulude, F.O Important disclaimer The publishers, authors and editors are not responsible for the results of any actions on the basis of information in this work, nor for any errors or omissions. The publishers, authors and editors expressly disclaim all and any liability to any person, whether a purchaser of this publication or not, in respect of anything and the consequences of anything, done or omitted to be done by any such person in reliance, in whole or part, on the contents of this publication. The views expressed in this work are not necessarily the official or unanimous view of the office bearers of Wilolud Journals Copyright © Wilolud Journals All rights are reserved. No part of this publication shall be reproduced, stored in or introduced into a retrieval system, or transmitted in any form or by any means (including but not limited to electronic, mechanical, photocopying or otherwise) without the prior written permission of the copyright holder. Announcements #We are using this medium to call for articles or announcements which readers wish to circulate or pass on to others examples – promotion, birthdays, inaugural lectures, conferences etc. All articles are free. #'Thesis Abstract registration'' Interested postgraduate students (Master & PhD) and lecturers are encouraged to submit students’ theses abstracts on our home page. This is free